1. Field
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention relates to a pixel circuit of a display panel, a method of driving the pixel circuit, and an organic light emitting display device including the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices receive image data from an external source and display images corresponding to the image data. Examples of the display devices include cathode ray tubes (CRTs), field emission displays (FEDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma display panel (PDPs).
Organic light emitting display devices using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) as organic light emitting devices have been developed of late and are being used in some products. In such organic light emitting display devices, a display panel includes a plurality of pixel circuits, and images may be displayed on the display panel by controlling the light emission of an OLED included in each of the pixel circuits. The pixel circuits included in the display panel affect the quality of display of the organic light emitting display devices. Much research into the structure of pixel circuits and driving methods thereof are currently being conducted.